Love or Desire
by 18KyouyaHibari
Summary: This was a homework assignment, it is suppose to be a children's book. I have a vague memory of what it is really is about but what i remember is that Ciel is a Female and everyone falls for her and she stays with Sebastian.


I was really bored and this was also a homework assignment, to create a children's story so i did this please don't judge me i tried to make it child-friendly.

One beautiful sunny day in the Phantomhive manor, London, England 18884. Away from the city, but in middle of the forest, Ciel was in her room playing with Pluto. Ciel is 8-years-old now and takes a lot after her father's features like her navy blue hair pale skin and his attitude. But what she does inherit from her mother was her beautiful forget-me -not sky blue eyes that will make any man or boy fall for her. And as Ciel was playing with Pluto in her room, she smelled something burning. Her first reaction was to run to her parents. While she ran down the halls straight the smell of smoke grew stronger and the temperature rose.

Once Ciel reached the living room, she saw her parents surrounded by fire, so she yelled to them to get their attention. She did, and because they knew it would be their end, all they did was smile at the little girl crying and waving good-bye. Later it was Ciel who was the one surrounded by fire so all she did was cuddle up against the wall and blacked out. when she opened her eyes, she was in a black room with white glowing feathers on the floor. She then heard a voice saying, "do you want to contract with me ?" Ciel then responded " For what price?" The voice answered, "For your …soul."

She tells the voice "As long as I get revenge for my parents death." The voice then says, "Very well then." A crow flies above her and she wakes up to find her self in the hospital. In front of her stood a tall, pale skin ,black-haired, handsome, and unfamiliar figure. She was shocked, she almost leaped out of bed . He said "Don't be startled young master ; I'm your new butler ,demon butler to be precise." with that Ciel stopped being surprised and asked ,"what's your name ?" he responded "I don't have one." "Then I shall name you. Um… Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel responded. "Very well young master."

Four years have passed since the burning accident and they had built an exact replica of the original manor a year after the burning. Ciel has moved on from that tragedy, but it is rare when she has those night mares of the past , but after that she just fine. She is now 12 -years -old ,owns 12 Funtomhive toy companies, a manor, a set of horses, a carriage, one gardener, one advisor, a cook, a nanny, a maid, a demon butler(no one knows his a demon), and a demon hound. Ciel has no family left, but she does has friends. Of course the don't come very often because they are afraid of her shadow(butler) because if you threaten, harm, and/or touch Ciel he will become angered and will hurt you ,but once Ciel found what was happening she didn't really care because some of her friends were annoying. But the only person who is allowed to touch Ciel is Prince Edward the III of Scottliff, Ireland, her fiancé.

And everyone from the manor has to be nice to Prince Edward even if he keeps trying to make everything adorable from Ciel's servants to Ciel's clothes.. Of course she doesn't she never approved of this, but she had to live with it ,because they were getting married in the future any way. And when she returned from the city she finds her mansion covered in glitter teddy bear stickers, steamers, and stuffed animals on the floor. "Edward is in the house isn't he, Sebastian?" "He is in deeded in the house and …" So Ciel just sighed at the unfinished response, and once she started to walk into the mansion Bard(cook),Finny(gardener), Mey-rin(maid), and Grell(nanny) they came running toward Ciel saying in unison "THEY'RE CHANGING EVERYTHING! HELP US YOUNG MASTER!" Ciel questioned "THEY?" And Sebastian just stand there being quiet unnoticed by any one. "YES!THEY" And out of the living room came Prince Edward And Princess Elizabeth (Prince Edward's twin sister)saying in unison "CIEL!"

Both running to Ciel to greet her with hugs. "Do you like what we did and isn't it just so adorable? Ciel?" Ciel just stared at both of them and then her mansion, looking back and forth she was horrified but she didn't show it since she had to be nice to them. Struggling a smile she says "Um….Yeah of course it looks so… so…so adorable?" "Really, we thought so and now to move to closet!" "WOAH, not my clothes, and why would you even want me to change the way I look?" "Because we're going to a ball tonight, and we want you and Sebastian to come with us." Ciel again sighed at the comment and had to agree to make them happy. "Oh yeah we forgot to mention it's a costume party at Earl Trancy's house." And after mentioning that both Edward and Elizabeth left the manor. "Earl Trancy? Sebastian do you know any Earl Trancy?" "No young master." "Then don't just stand there, look him up." Sebastian just bowed and went away. "Man the young master is even more strict Sebastian then with any other of us, "stated Finny. "No I'm not I just expect more from Sebastian then any of you." Ciel said in a cold tone.

Once Sebastian found out about Alios Trancy Ciel had called him to her bedroom. So he did just to find Ciel in her underwear deciding on what to wear to the ball. So she had to ask Sebastian on what to wear. "Sebastian I'm freaking out on what to wear. HELP ME!" " Yes young master I shall help you wit…""JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME DECIDE!" sigh "Fine." So he looked over the costumes on the bed while Ciel was taking a short nap in her night gown. And he got a little bored so he had a glance over to look at Ciel and saw he , then he walked over to her side and started to stroke her long, silky, soft hair. Even though he bathe her every day and felt her hair it was different this time because it made him fell warm and it felt so nice. Wait what was he thinking these are human thoughts. He went over to the side he was on and continued to search for a perfect costume and then he came across a hot cat costume, he's face turned bright red even to his ears. When he woke up Ciel her woke her up with a smile on his face, she felt something suspicious going to happen then she found out once she saw what costume Sebastian had chose for her and since she couldn't think of an excuse not to use it she had to wear it at the end.

Every one from the city of London was at the Trancy manor. And Alios was at the door with Claude Faustus (Alios' Butler) greeting everyone that came in. And Alios was dressed as a devil while Claude was dressed as a vampire. After everyone was there and Ciel was the last one to come through the door. And at first Alios didn't see her because when some came he smiled a warm smile with his eyes closed and said "I'm so glad that you came to my ball tonight." and he open his eyes to see a beautiful girl in a hot cat costume that made her even cuter and was accompanied by a tall man wearing a Phantom of the Opera costume. Ciel greeted him and introduce herself to Alios as she bowed Alios raised her chin so that she won't have to bow any longer and took her arm as he now accompanied Ciel to were the ball was being held, and of course Sebastian started to get mad, but Ciel signaled him to be calm and not o over react, and lose his cool.

And the only option he had to not over do it that much was to stay with Claude which he had known for centuries and was his nemesis . Once Ciel entered the room with Alios every guy in the room was shook ton see such a gorgeous ,unique ,beautiful ,and marvelous woman to be with such Alios which is usually such a jerk to every one. And tonight, especially girl he was such a with gentle man. And when they all saw Ciel they instantly fell in love with how she look and was. Almost every guy would run over to her and act cool or try to and ask Ciel if there was anything she liked or needed. And when all the guys came all the questions started to pile up and that started to irritate her very much and Sebastian knew this so he came to assist Ciel.

"Young master is there thing you need ?"with a smile on his face he appeared behind Ciel in a flash. Everyone was so dazed by Ciel's beauty that no one noticed Sebastian until he blocked everyone's view of Ciel and then the men started to argue with Sebastian and that attracted the women's attention and they saw Sebastian, noticing Sebastian they were all running over to him with hearts in their eyes and very desperate to get as close to Sebastian as possible but there was a boarder of men in their way. That's when Elizabeth started to scream to the top of her lungs, "SPIDER, there's a spider on the floor !"So then Claude came to where Elizabeth was and picked up the spider and left the room with it in his hands. When he left every one was with a questioned face. While everyone looked at where Claude was , Ciel was suddenly taken away by Lord Astrin from Great Britain, he took her too a room. It was like in a flash and all Ciel knew was that Lord Astrin, a man she has heard of several times of ,dragged her to a room in Alios' house . Lord Astrin is a very tall white man with golden blonde hair, blue eyes , and is very dramatic for every single thing. Then he got down on one knee and had Ciel's hand in his hands, and just when Lord Astrin was about to ask her something Sebastian came in time to stop him from saying something, the way he stopped him was by, Astrin was right in front of the door so once Sebastian opened it with lots of strength ,Astrin was thrown to the wall.

Day after day Ciel was getting either visit or letters from guys and men for her hand in marriage . And Sebastian was getting the same thing from women but all he did was just ignore them because he had no emotions or that is what he had thought. And every time some one touched Ciel he got furious and chased them away all the men with the demon hound named Pluto, same name as the first dog Ciel had, and of course it would be like killing yourself if you went back that house. But those men were so deparated that they "tried " to sneak in back into the house, but of course if they do get to get in they would probably get eaten by Pluto, or Sebastian will throw them over the trees and even Edward or Elizabeth could come in, which made them very sad and they would write letters to Ciel and call her so that she would let them in. And after a day of constant calls from the twins she got annoyed and destroyed the phone. Once Alios found out where Ciel lived he commanded Claude to take him therewithout being noticed and he did success for human ears but not for demon ears. Claude dropped off his master on the third floor and headed toward the roof to distract Sebastian from getting young highness . And Alios was looking for Ciel but since he has never been to her house he was totally lost in the house. Finally, he had gotten to Ciel's study and was about to leave since he didn't se Ciel until he had heard a tiny soft yawn onb hi left to see Ciel sleeping on the couch Alios slowly walked over to her and sat right next to her and started to run his fingers though her hair smiling at himself. In his head he had been saying "how come I never knew about you until now?" then Alios was snapped out of his thought when Ciel was asking "what do you want Alios Trancy? Another thing where is freaking Grell?" "wanted to ask you a question Claude my demon butler helped me get in ,and no one was her when I came in to find you in this room. One more thing how did you know it was me and not some one else ?""because I was not fully asleep plus the way that you had walked in to the room.' when she opened her eyes Alios was wearing a normal Victorian out fit with a purple coat, a green vest, long sock till his Mid-thighs, very short shorts, that almost reached the base of his thighs ,and high heeled boots with purple ribbons on them. Ciel just sat up brushed her bangs out of her face but not entirely only the ones bothering her left eye. "Come sit with me ."she told Alios as she patted a spot right next to her. Alios 'had brighten and he quickly sat next to Ciel with a huge smile on his face he put his hand in his pockets to search for some thing once he found what he was looking for he said "Ciel remember I wanted to ask you a question?" "Yes I do I don't well I wanted to ask would you do me the favor of sayin…".then Sebastian came in time before Alios not to ask the question and Claude was on his side both opened the double door at the same time. They both walked over to Ciel and kneeled at their and both were think the same thing and confessed to Ciel ,but one was lying and the other was saying the truth, at the same time and rhythm without missing a word "Ciel Phantomhive don't chose this fool to be your husband choose me instead I'm the one who truly loves you." Ciel surprised with the what they both said blushed and looked away from all the three males ,and she suddenly heard laughing on her right at she looked right to see Alios laughing at both and saying "Stop this is just to funny :Emotionless creatures that say that they love someone! HA HA HA !Stop fooling around you two even your acting is pathetic !" Alios was laughing like crazy Ciel looked at both of Claude and Sebastian thinking was it true what they had just said or was it just a cruel joke. Especially Sebastian , because she has been some strange feelings for Sebastian at the time Sebastian and at the same time Sebastian was thinking "does she believe me what I'm saying but I doubt she thinking I'm saying the truth because all demons never emotions.

In Claude's mind every thing was different" will she fall for my trick so that I can have her soul that I bet will taste like a pure white angel hidden in darkness that would be so delicious "

"who should I believe and choose as my husband I know Sebastian and Claude are way older than me but Alios is 16 and I'm 12-in -a half and I just meet him "Ciel had thought ad she started to screaming confusion "leave ,Everyone now just leave ! I need to be by my self "so everyone left the room and she couldn't think straight because Sebastian had just confessed to her and that was the only thing in her mind and of course Sebastian was the only thing in her mind since last year so she couldn't focus on the business. Then she called for Sebastian ,and once he had entered to her study Ciel ran to him and hugged him. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do except to look down at Ciel. "I choose to be with you , you are my true love ." Sebastian was so happy for what he had heard that he hugged Ciel back and goy to her level and told her "you are my true love as well and I would do any thing to be with you forever." "I would also love to stay with you eternity .but I won't be able to because I'm human and you're a demon .""then I guess I shall make you a demon Ciel so that we could stay together for the rest of eternity." "if I get to stay with you Sebastian then I shall do it .turn me it a demon Sebastian Michaelis and that's an order." Her right eye glowing with the contract seal and Sebastian's eyes glowing crimson red he responds "Yes young Master." And after a few moments Alios and Claude had returned to Ciel's study to not find her there. "Claude find Ciel Phantomhive. NOW!" "Yes your highness ." Claude responded to the orders of Alios. But what they didn't know was Ciel was already gone being carried off in the arms of Sebastian they we're heading away from London. Sebastian asked "Where do you desire to go Ciel " " I really don't care but as long as I'm with you." and she kissed Sebastian on the cheek and he said "Very well Ciel." And they had vanished from the field of black roses they were standing in the middle of. But no one knows where they went to, but the only thing people do know is they are still together even till this day.


End file.
